


Supernatural: Teen Titans theme song parody

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the theme song of the TV series Teen Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Teen Titans theme song parody

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Dean and Sam Winchester!

From the Impala, they can see it all

Dean and Sam Winchester!

When there are monsters on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs hunters on pest control

Winchesters, go!

With the angel Castiel, they unite

Dean and Sam Winchester!

Never met a Leviathan that they liked

Dean and Sam Winchester!

They got Crowley on the run

They won't stop until the trials get done

'Cause when the world is losing all free will

Winchesters, go!

One, two, three, four, go!


End file.
